Currently, when an error or fault occurs in a customer's network, the customer often does not know what caused the error or how to correct the error. The customer must call the service provider and/or content provider to correct the error or fault in the network. Additionally, the service provider and/or content provider must rely on the customer's description of the error to address the error.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing error detection in a network, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing error and/or fault detection in a network and/or media stream and providing options to address the error and/or fault in the network and/or media stream.